Of Monsters and Men
by FateIsNot
Summary: Alex J.Mercer. A THING of intrest to S.H.I.E.L.D. The ones that need him most as well. When Loki comes for war, the Avengers are made, he is not one of them. However, he is willing to fight for the human race once again. For his own reasons of course. He could care less about the others, and, the humans in all truth. How can they possibly pull together with a monster?
1. Chapter 1

Director Fury paced about before a large, transparent screen. His eye, narrowed, as he stared intently, arms crossed tightly behind his back. This information. All of it. Stunning. To say the least. Something that he had thought to be in the past, far behind, and out of mind. However it seemed that it had come back to haunt him. Again.

On the screen: information. Information that had to do with a certain character. A man. If he could be called that what so ever.

**NAME: ALEXANDER JAMES MERCER**

**AGE: 33 (NO CHANGING OF APPERANCE, IMMORTAL)**

**SPECIES: VIRUS**

**GENDER: MALE**

**EYES: COLD BLUE**

**HAIR: BLACK**

**SKIN: PALE**

And sure enough, upon the screen showed a man that fit that description well. Or, however much could be made out. The pictures popped up every few minutes. Sliding through with a square designed frame in the mid corner. One, showed a scientific looking male. Black hair. Cold blue eyes indeed. Pericing really. They seemed to have belonged to a man that stood well to them. Stern, careless of others, however, not heartless. Then it switched over to another picture. This was one of many that made it hard to make out Alex Mercer. A man, in mid air, a knee bent back while the other was stretched out, looking as if he were going to land, to which he was, upon a tower really. Jeans, dark hoodie with the hood up (to which hid the upper half of his face from the angle), white collared shirt underneath, over that a leather jacket to which had two white stripes on each arm, opened, with a blood red wing like design on the back, dark boot like shoes that were pointed only a small bit at the tips.

Yes. That was Mercer alright.

Again the picture scanned, going to the next one, showing Alex running up a tall building, in the less populated streets of Manhattan, New York. Yet he could barely be made out. It was hard to tell that it was him really. He was such a blur. He almost blinded in. Then another, this one being taken of Alex simply walking, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, back turned to the camera as it barely got a clear shot. The agent that took that one, well, was killed soon after. But every photo mattered. There were so few of them out there, the government having to delete them all after the 2009 incident in New York, when the virus broke out._ Mercer's _virus.

**SHAPESHIFTER**

**SUPERHUMAN STRENGHT**

**SUPERHUMAN SPEED**

**HEAT SENSER EYE VISION**

**NIGHT VISION**

**HEALING ABILITIES**

**IMMORTALITY**

**SUPERHUMAN ENDURANCE**

...

The list went on. Alex Mercer was indeed quite a weapon. He could consume people, have their memories and abilities, and when the launch of a nuke was to be posted out in order to stop the virus from spreading, Alex...

Fury paused at that one. He did not even blink, read twice over the paragraph to make sure he took the information in right. He had read through it many times before, but, it still always surprised him. Mercer was also full of surprises.

"Good and bad are you? Kind of like a anti-hero. But, more anti then hero. Don't you think Agent Hill?"

There was a pause. Yes. He knew that she had just entered the room. Not even a moment ago. He just did not take the time to greet her, only took time to read over the same information he had been taking in for the last few years.

"Sir."

Agent Hill's replied. Fury stood still, pausing in his reading, before going back to doing so, not bothering to glance over his shoulder.

"I hope that this is urgent, Hill. I am a little busy with reading over our dear friend that we have been trying to find... For the last three and a half years."

Fury replied, sounding only a small bit sarcastic at the end of his sentence. Yes, they have been on the watch for him for three years now. Yet, it was hard to find a shapeshifting needle that could turn into hay in a hay stack. Usually, S.H.I.E.L.D was good at tracking. In fact, almost to good. If they were searching for someone, they found them, within less then thirty minutes. However, this. Alex Mercer, always seemed to have slipped away, regardless of their constant chase. And if they did find him, well, agents were usually killed, after being lured into another location with much less people, unable to even shoot out the Blood Toxen gas. They always failed. The beast seemed to know what he is doing. Because, most of the time, agents as not as easily fooled. They did everything they could even. The monster always slipped away. Rather if it be killing, or, simply disappearing by transformation, and hiding away.

Hill blinked a few times with her dark eyes, glancing over at the screen, knowing just what he was talking about. After, she paused for a moment, before responding.

"Sir, it's about the Tesseract. We got a call. From the doctor and Hawkeye. It is very much urgent. From what they said."

She replied. It was then that Fury noticed the tense tone in her voice, and, he looked over his shoulder and away from the screen, now looking upon the woman as he himself paused as well. Seems that he would have to read over the beast some other time.

"Alright... Get the chopper ready. We will head over there to check and see just what might be happening."

He replied, turning back over the screen. Taking one last glance at yet another picture that showed, he blinked a few times. This one, of Alex, standing in front the agent, about to pull off a lightning fast strike. Mercer, smirking. His hands, turned into blade claws, with black deformed skin and red lines that seemed to have acted like vaines. The usual cold blue orbs turned red as they glowed the same frightful color. As if he wanted the picture to be taken. To have S.H.I.E.L.D to at least have one good shot of him. Huh. He could be a bit cocky, too. Little bastard.

Then, from the other side of the screen, a pictured showed with another description. Something that was very much new. Dana Mercer. Sister of Alexander. He had seen the file many times. In fact went to visit her once before. Wondering if, maybe, Alex cared enough to see her as well. Didn't seem that he did. He never came around. He did ask doctors, showed pictures of him, everything. They said that they did see him. But every time Fury stopped by, nothing. How irritating. He sent agents in as well to prowl, for four days, at one time, a month. Nothing. Strange. Then again, not so strange. The man, or really the _thing_, had no sentimental feelings. What was to be expected? Until he read something. A small report, given in months ago, but had never had the time to read over until tonight. His eye winded, but only for a moment, and a spark of interest, and, maybe excitement showed in it.

"Let's try to make this quick to. I have a little visit to make."

Reaching out, he touched a button upon the screen, to which shut down the file, everything upon it now shutting down along with it, the computer and multiple screens around it locking.

"Understood, Sir."

Hill said, even if she was in question. She did not know what the leader had planned, but, she did not ask. For now. She turned on her heel, quickly walking out from the large room. Fury paused once more. Then, finally, he himself turned around and began to walk after her, and soon, passing her, now taking the lead to their new destination.

* * *

**{ 4 HOURS LATER. }**

* * *

A man, stood a top of the building. However, managed to hide within the shadows. His cold, ice blue orbs slowly scanned about. As if to search. To which he was. Not really for his next meal however, surprisingly. Not that he ate that much in the first place. He only did every few days, or, if he was actually up for the hunt, which he was only every so often. He was actually looking out for those fools. The people of S.H.I.E.L.D. Two months have passed, and usually, they showed themselves around this time. He had seen two so far... Speaking of them.

"Alexander J. Mercer!"

Someone far behind him suddenly spoke out. Alex did not flinch from the sudden voices. Only looked to the side, already knowing that there were two men standing behind, some ways away before being called. Then, a smirk showed across his lips. Huh. Took them long enough to show. He was starting to get worried.

"Yes?"

He simply spoke out in his deep, cold, smooth voice. He could almost hear the shivers that went up the men's spines from his very voice. The S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers, already having their weapons drawn, pointed them right at him. Really his head. Ready to fire at any given second. They were actually very much tempted to shoot right now and get it over with, even if they were ordered to bring him in alive. Just being around this man, no matter how much training they received, no matter how many battles they have already been through, scared them. Deeply. And they wanted to just go ahead and get rid of this little fear. Nonetheless. It seemed that they kept their cool, well enough at least.

"You have killed many of our own. But. This does not mean that we will stand down. We are here to obtain you, and, take you to S.H.I.E.L.D. No more warnings. You will have this one last chance, before things get out of ha-"

In a stern tone, the soldier told the beast this, but...

"For you."

Mercer enterupted. They tensed.

" Even if it is only for a moment, it does tend to get out of hand, for your side at least. You have noticed. Just as much as I have."

Alex asked, continuing his statement as he slowly began to turn around, the smirk still across his face. The men did not back away though. They stood their ground. Though they were shaking, when they felt those cold blue eyes burn into them. To which amused Alex, just as it always did. After a pause, the men spoke once more.

"We are asking you to come in quietly. If any form of refusal is shown, then we will have to take fire."

After saying that, there was once more silence between the three. After what seemed to be a moment that was so tense that it seemed to have lasted hours, Alex tilted his head to the side, which made a shadow cast over the top of his face because of the hood, his eyes no longer being visual. Then, his smirk, turned wide, to what could be called "ear to ear".

He suddenly shoved himself forward, gliding only a inch off the ground. And before the men could do anything, his arm transformed. Into a large, blade like claw, while not only his skin, but the jacket turned into this deformed black surface. It was only two seconds, before the men were sliced in half, blood, reddish pink organs, and flesh going out from the swift movement. He did not stop there. He kept slicing. Over and over. Until there were no more then bits of what was left of the two humans, to be consumed. He was in the mood for a small snack.

After they had been consumed, he stood there, his arm changing back to its normal state, not taking much mind to what was left laying upon the ground, which was the red liquid. His smirk, at this point, was gone. He no longer had anything amuse himself with. Shame. At least, again, he got his snack. But in turn there was a small price. As the memories came to shove themselves into his mind, he closed his eyes, trying to repress them from playing through. Little parts pushed through, and a light pain was felt, but he managed. Looks like he was good at repressing them, or really, was getting better at it, thankfully. He did not bother with those memories. He only took in the second agent's memories. Trying to see if there was anything new... No. Not really. Not much had changed. They still only wanted him in custody. Though he did nothing to them or anyone. Or, at least, did not deserve his harsh "treatment". Shaking his head lightly, he huffed.

"Did not taste as good as the last batch."

He mumbled to himself, actually meaning his words. He should not linger over his small fast, however, though. He took notice to something.

Usually there were more then two. Maybe the rest of them got scared and ran off. A small smirk tugged at his lips.

Doubtful.

They had to be planning something.

From all those memories of those people that worked for S.H.E.I.L.D, he learned that they were more then intent on finding him, brining him in, and having him under their very control. They never stopped either. Three years, and they were very much persistent. He found it annoying of course, yet, a small bit amusing as well. Looks like they only specially train them for him, and nothing more, to which he could sarcastically say that he was flattered. He did not know much more by consuming the men, only knew that the one they served was named "Nick Fury". To who he did not take as much interest to. S.H.I.E.L.D, however, did. He wondered what it was really about. What were they hiding? How do they know about him? Why did they need him? Do they know more about him then he himself? Who knows. He was more then tempted to go and find out himself really. Their where abouts, though, remained unclear. Every time he consumed, he saw that the S.H.I.L.E.D had moved to a different location. Maybe multiple. Either way. Maybe he would pay a visit soon. Or, at least, soon enough. His curiosity was getting to him, he had to admit. He had things to do though.

In any way. He will have to be careful tonight, because the others were more then likely hiding about, to which he will have to force them to show themselves. Maybe.

Suddenly, something caught his vision, his head snapping over to the side, and at a large building from afar. In the night, he saw as the large letters and the tower itself light up.

STARK

That was what it said. Alex blinked a few times, before giving off a light scoff. Ah, yes. Iron Man. Other wise known as Tony Stark. The man with an ego and irritating personality. The monster barely ever watched TV. If he did it was the news, that was it, end of story. Nothing more, because everything else was ridiculous, and most of all, a huge waste of time. In any case. He got his information very few times on the news, got a glimpse of Stark himself, and saw his personality, and quickly gathered what he was like.

_**Ignorant**__, genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist_.

That was just what Stark was. In all truth, Mercer was not amused. He should also put brat somewhere in there though.

"Humph..."

He sounded, as his cold orbs took notice to the stream of white and orange from afar, it belonging to no other then Anthony himself in his Iron Man suite. He took no mind to it however. Simply brushed it off, actually. He paid no more mind to the so called "super hero", his head turning forward once more.

Looks like S.H.I.E.L.D had yet to have come to bother him. Time to go. He had a visit to make.

Bracing himself, he bent his knees slightly, before taking a large leap. Now flying across mid air, it almost seemed. He did not bother looking down, only looked straight ahead, going across more then ten stories across, to which he was now lowering. Landing on his feet perfectly, upon yet another building, he ran at a quick pace that made pieces of the brick upon the building fly off with each push of his feet. Taking yet another jump into the air, he shortly landed on yet another building, a sky scraper really. Without much mind, he ran around it in a fast pace still, uncaring rather if he ran through the windows (which broke under his strength) or on the cement of the building itself. Either way.

When half way around, he made another leap out into the air. This time, he held out his arms. And around his arms, came a black and a small bit of red like light, it emerging from his skin, streamed out. And he began to glide. Silently and still without word or much thought, only heading for his destination.

After landing, he began to run once more upon other buildings, leaping, at only one last time having to guide. Until finally it came into sight.

New York Hospital. That was where his sister was. His little sister, Dana. He had not had the chance to visit her this morning, as he usually did almost every other day, if not busy. The beast rested his eyes on the building, before landing once more after making another large jump. He stood for a moment, staring. He only wished somewhat that he got her some sort of gift, such as flowers. But the shops that selled them were closed most likely. He will be sure to make up for it tomorrow morning.

Walking over to the ledge, he looked about for a moment. Saw nothing, heard nothing. He used all of his visions, just to make sure. Still, nothing. Seems like the soldiers either gave up on trying to find him, or, simply lost track and were trying to catch up. He did not care at the time. He only had his little sister and their small visit in mind. Thus, he jumped down from the building. Landing perfectly in a allyway, on the ground, without the slightest bend of the knees.

Now, standing, he shape shifted into one of the agents that he had just consumed, his body turning into a mushy, deformed, unappealing black as it moved and swerved into shapes. Only for a moment, until it was done. He was the agent that he consumed, in voice, and looks. Without the helmet though. He needed the face to be shown if it was going to be convincing. With a dim smirk coming across his face, only for a second or two, it faded away once more. Being an agent, they would have to let him through tonight. Considering that it was past visiting hours (usually he would not go into disguise unless he had to, other wise, he would stay in his usual form). Taking one last glance around, just to make sure that he was not being followed, he walked on, to the hospital that was only but a block away. Blinding in just fine, few people taking notice to him.

Soon enough, he was at the two sliding glass doors of the healing center. He walked in, glancing at no one outside, going out, or coming in, or being in. He only kept his eyes on the front desk really. It was until he was at the front desk did he stop, finally looking at the woman sitting behind it and the glass window/wall that separated them. She took notice to him as well. A chill ran up her spine, her not knowing the reason why, however she answered to his presence no less.

"Yes, Sir? What may I do for you?"

She asked what she believed to be a soldier in some form of branch in the U.S. military. Alex reached into the soldier's pocket, grabbing the ID holder within it, taking it out and opening for the woman to see.

"Agent William Blinoy, of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am here to see Mrs. Dana Mercer."

He replied, in the agent's very voice even. The woman looked at the ID, then, paused, before looking back up at him. Nodding, knowing that she could never say no to an agent, she understood quickly.

"Very well Mr. Blinoy. You are aware however that Mrs. Mercer is in-"

She stated, however, was cut off.

"I am aware of what state she is in, ma'am. Just give me the right to pass. It is business, and, will not be long."

Alex said, sounding a bit irritated actually, which he was. The woman gave a few nods, desiding that it would not be a good idea to make the man even more irritated. Thus, she picked up the phone near her computer, pressing a few buttons.

"I will alert the floor desk then. Room 507, Mr. Blinoy. Anything else?"

She asked. Alex however did not answer, and was actually already making his way off, the irritation still there inside him. Even noticeable, his orbs narrowed and a light scowl across his face. Annoying woman.

Brushing it off though by the time he reached the elevators, he put the ID in the pocket, pressing the up button. When the two doors opened, he found that it was all for the taking, the space being empty. So he walked inside without word, turning, to only press the five button. Soon enough, the doors closed. The elevator raised. When at the fifth floor, the doors opened, and he walked out without much of a glance at anything. When the two people left to take the night shift at the desk heard him, they did not stop him, but did glance. He did not bother to look at them however. He had no reason to. Nor would he ever want to bother with taking notes to their existence anyways.

So, walking down the hall, further and further, he out of natural knowledge of direction soon found himself before Dana's hospital door. Pausing, he blinked, then slowly he rose his hand. Gripping the handle lightly, he pressed it. Now going to see his baby sister. He walked inside slowly, the boots of the soldier tapping lightly on the marbled ground, just as they have been doing when he stepped into the building. His steps being quieter, though. He made it to where they would be at least. Peaking inside for a moment, he glanced about. Until finally, his cold orbs landed on the woman upon the bed. Still in a deep coma. He held back a frown from the very sight. Nonetheless, walked in, closing the door behind him. After a small pause, his full focus upon his sister, he walked forward, his form changing into it's original. Alex Mercer, once more, looked to be Alex Mercer, no longer being the distasteful agent. Soon enough, he was next to her bed, looking down at her, as she slept helplessly. As she had been doing for the last three years. Ever since that damn Leader Hunter took her, she has been like this. In coma, never to wake. Not once. Even stir. All she did was breathe and have her body function. That was just about it. And, it was his fault. He knew it. Excepted it. Only wished to fix it. He couldn't though. He was helpless.

"Hello, Dana."

His cold voice went out. He did not know if she could hear him or not. But if she did, it would be nice. It would let her know that he was at least there for her. Which he should be.

He received no response from the woman in coma. Just silence. He reached out then with his pale hand, in a slow manner, before resting it upon her hand, gripping it lightly. The grip was not returned. Her smaller digit only remained limp. As if she were dead. Which she luckily wasn't. That much he was grateful for. He stared down at her, yet to say something more. And when he was about to, he took notice to something he should have right when he took that first step into the room. His orbs narrowed in a rather dangerous manner. Then, he shot his head to the side, burning a pale blue fire stare into whoever else was within the room.

"Mr. Mercer. Just the man I hoped to see tonight."

The man said as he stood in front of the door, arms crossed, staring back at Mercer. Unamused by the look he was being given (though usually others would cower in fear of it). Alex took mind to who the man was quickly, because of all the memories he had gathered, for the last three years. Yet he did not show much reaction to the fact. He just kept staring the man in the eye, not easing his scowling expression what so ever.

"So... You're Directer Fury."

[[ Alright, first chapter, done. :) I would like reviews. Should I go on? Do you like where this is going? What? By the way, we are going to follow the story-line of the Avengers. Those who have yet to see the movie... DO NOT READ ON! Alright. Cool. And I do not know if there will be parings or not. If there were well, eh. Ionlyshipalexwithdesmondandd esmondwithalexendofstoryprot ocreed.

So, yeah! Let me know!]]


	2. Chapter 2

The two stared at one another. Making full eye contact, Alex, making it a fierce one. If anyone else was within the room, or really if Dana was awake, she would be able to feel such strong tension coming from the both of them. Because Fury also was on end. He knew what this man was capable of. What Alex Mercer can do. After years of reading over newly obtained files, and reports, he had to be on his toes. To make sure he did not go and piss Alex off. That would be the worst move he could possibly make ever in his life. He had to handle this in the calmest way, seeing that violence as well ended bad whenever it came to Alex's opponents.

"That I am."

Fury finally said. His eye quickly glanced down once he noticed Alex's pale hand slowly into a fist. A tight one, to where his knuckles turned a even more pale color that could have been mistaken as neon white. The glare became darker over the monster's expression even, him not letting up on the man that had been given him trouble for the past three years, though he would admit that killing those worthless agents was a bit fun. He also knew, that he has been bothering his sister. Of course, he took notice to those little visits the government based company with her. When he came to visit her. They were lucky they left the building alive. If they would have even laid a finger on the only family he had, that would have changed, and quick.

Raising his hands, Fury showed that he meant no harm. After a pause between the two. Alex took a quick glance to one of his digits, before having then look back into his eye.

"I don't want trouble, Mercer. I only want to talk."

Nick explained in a smooth manner. However, the beast before him was bot buying it just yet. Nor did he even want to talk with the guy to begin with, even if he was the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D, to which he was still curious about.

"Get out."

Mercer said in a low growl. This man knew who Dana was. He did not know why he was here. For all he could guess, Fury was going to go off and attack for her now while he was here. Though the leader could have done so a long time ago, he could use Dana as a threat to have him give in in any way.

The director was persistent. Though most would have sunk down to such a cold, harsh tone, he didn't. He only blinked a few times, then, glanced downward. He lowered a hand then, to which made Alex react, taking a step forward while shifting his arm backward, about to shift it into the same claw that took Fury's men not even thirty minutes ago. Nick acted himself, lifting his other hand out to give the sign for the virus to hold on. Alex glanced, then looked back at him. Fine. He would give him the chance to explain himself. He had a few seconds though before Mercer took things into his own accord. So, the leader lowered his hands on, slowly. Moving his long coat opening to the side, he gripped the gun that was within it's holster. Alex narrowed his hues, watching closely, untrusting of him. Fury taking the gun out while still having his eye on the monster, lifted it near head level, it pointed down. After showing the weapon, he lowered it once more, and with his other hand took out the bullets within it by taking out the round holder. Going over to the counter before the bathroom, Alex watching him those whole time, he put the weapon down, throwing the round on the other side of the counter.

After another pause, Fury spoke.

"It will take only a few minutes of your time. That's all."

Fury said to him. Mercer looked over at the gun, staring at it for a moment, before shifting his gaze back over at the leader as he made his way slowly back over towards him. Alex's hand, now, slowly became less balled up. It did not seem the other really wanted a fight. He did not have any other fire arms or weapons on him, either. Thus the cold orbs went back to look at his eye, however, his expression did not let up what so ever. He kept quiet, waiting for the man to go on.

"I am guessing from the information you gathered from the agents that were sent out for you, you know who I am. And what S.H.I.E.L.D is. Right?"

He asked though he already knew the answer. Which was why Alex didn't answer. He only kept staring, and, listening.

"Our job is to protect the Earth all in all. To help man kind out of those tight dark spots."

Fury said. Alex blinked a few times, scoffing at that statement somewhat.

"Yeah. Heard that line before. Turns out they went for a different direction with that whole story."

He replied. Blackwatch had the same idea. That what they did was to protect man kind, save it from things that not just any human can handle, so on, so forth. But they wanted more then that. Power. Control. He was living breathing proof. The virus that they just wanted from themselves and mimicked, putting it into their soldiers, while still having that idea that they were doing nothing more but helping the world. In all truth, those bastards just made it worse. Alex was proof of that as well.

"I know."

The leader replied, nodding a few times.

"But sometimes you must separate those that are decieving, and those that are actually telling the truth."

Fury stated as he slowly made way for the chair from the far corner of the room, Alex's eyes never leaving him. The leader glanced over at him, only for a moment, as if asking if it was alright for him to sit. Seeing that Alex didn't stop him, he took his seat.

"Lie and truth. And I am supposed to add up truth with a guy that sent his own men to die after it obviously not working the first time? Looks like the definition of truth, not to mention loyalty, has changed with out my notice."

Alex said as he walked down the bed and away from his sister, though he made sure to keep close, just incase something did happen. Fury narrowed his eyes slightly, tilting his head down a bit, and gave a look that Alex could not really place.

"I thought you would have noticed, Mercer."

Fury started. Now Alex was a bit puzzled. Blinking a few times, his stare lightened a bit, as only little question came over his features. Noticed? Noticed what?

"Tell me, do you remember seeing needles in those memories you take in? Shots, if you will though."

The leader continued, leaning forward slightly as the look faded across his face faded. Alex paused, looking back to remember what the memories had to offer. Yes. He did. He remembered seeing an arm in all of the memories, the men pressing some sort of liquid into their bloodstream. He did think over what it was. Maybe it was a drug of some sort that S.H.I.E.L.D gave to their agents to sustain themselves through training, or, something. That was all he thought over though. Did not think to much over it, being just fine with his conclusion.

"If I did?"

Alex asked. The leader understood what he meant. So he continued on with his explanation.

"The liquid in those shots. It was something used to repress memories, block them from themselves even, and, from you most of all... Considering the fact that they were once Blackwatch agents. Who once more became loyal once they found out that you still existed. They still took the shots, but, made records to remind themselves of things that they had to do with the military organization. They even became spies, watching over us, trying to see how much updates we got that had to do with you. Of course when we hired them we knew where they came from first. But, they made use of themselves it seems. Getting it now, Alexander?"

Fury asked, now done making his explanation. Alex had it all add up now. Yes. Now he got it. Blackwatch, being kicked under the government again and even being deeply demoted of use, because of the nuke they shot off to New York. The government tried to make it look like another nation went in for an attack. But they knew the truth. Thus, they went to shut Blackwatch down. At least, for some time. To which made many soldiers go out from the organization, having to find a new life. They somehow knew about S.H.I.E.L.D, and went under their wing. For however long they could until they went into back stabbing. Now, those unloyal scum of Blackwatch, were rid of.

"So. You used me to take care of them for you without making yourself look back in front of the government. What a nice acting show."

Alex stated, adding that up. Nick paused, before giving a light not of his head.

"Part of the reason, yes. They were also useful for getting your information, considering the fact that the government wiped it all out after The Recovery. The healing of the outbreak. We needed information. Why not use the enemy to do it for you? But, to also keep Blackwatch at a weak state. Can't have them running about making to many plans, and, coming after you and your sister as well... Funny how one you think to be your enemy is actually trying to help you."

The man explained to the monster. Alex did not respond to that really. It was true, it seemed. Not only did they had to get rid of those spies, but, also to help Alex. Blackwatch would have obtained more information, sent it to whoever, and have them see that he still lived, and that Dana was alive as well. It seemed to have been working out on both ends, surprisingly. Still. He did not have trust. Alex, of course, had trusting issues when first meeting someone, who was especially with the government and held secrets. Even if he helped him, not much has changed.

"I'm guessing that even before this whole thing, you and Blackwatch had problems."

Mercer asked as he now finally crossed his arms, seeming to ease up a bit more at least, Which was good. Fury noticed this, and hid the fact that he felt little accomplished on the inside. He was still in the woods when it came to the beast. He only had to keep truthful with him. At least for a bit longer.

"Yeah. Because you see, S.H.I.E.L.D has its own share of enemies."

Fury stated as he now stood. Alex's eyes narrowed once he did, but, Fury sat up slower, to assure the virus he was not going to do anything to harm him. Now, after the pause, he went on.

"We don't see eye to eye, S.H.I.E.L.D and Blackwatch both. Too different if you ask me. Anyways. We had different opinions on how to deal with the outbreak here in New York in 2009. They wanted the nuke, we wanted to try another deterrent that would cure the whole virus. Sadly, Blackwatch acted on its own accord. Shooting the nuke off before anything could be dealt with. However, it was stopped. By no other then you, Alex."

He explained once more. The monster slowly blinked his icey orbs, thinking it over. S.H.I.E.L.D did know much about him, didn't they? He did it for his own reason though. Not for the humans so much. At least that it what he let it out to be. His reasons did matter, of course, as they should. Yet at the moment he was being made to be a hero. He would not let that out for the time being. He began to wonder over once more, adding pieces of the words up. Until finally, a conclusion was made.

"I was your alternitive then. To stop the virus. While Blackwatch had the nuke, you had me to clean up the mess."

Alex finished for the man before him. Fury gave a few nods. Made scene. After all, he did pull it off. After going after all the hives, breaking them down to nothing, taking care of water towers, monsters, everything. In the en New York went back to normal. Because of him. Because of his help. Mercer did not find it to be a shame. However what got him was that it seems that he played his part well for S.H.I.L.E.D, which was somewhat to his disliking. If only he would have seen it. Though it seems as though the organization was better at hiding itself then Blackwatch then he thought.

"Never would have guessed."

Alex finished. A small grin came across Fury, but, quickly faded, knowing his business was not done yet.

"But this time, I want you to know that we need your help."

Fury started again. Alex continued to listen.

"War is upon Earth, Mercer. A war that we have never even come up with in our dreams, possibly worse the the outbreak itself. From a different part of... well, the universe, our enemies are coming in. And closing in, fast."

He paused, watching Alex and how he was taking the news. The virus had narrowed his eyes once more on hearing those words. A different part of the universe? War? With Earth? Why? What did this mean?

"But, this is not the place to discuss such a matter."

Fury said, glancing over to Dana, then to the side, as if to try to look at the door, before looking back at Alex. The monster did the same. Quickly, he looked over at his sister. Not only were they in the hospital, but, they were around her, and though she could not hear them, it still mattered. It was not place to discuss something like this in a room with family in a hospital bed.

It was then Fury went into his pocket, and Alex with little trust, snapped his eyes back over to him, his arms uncrossing slowly as he became tense. The leader once more rose a hand, giving the other the sign that he was not doing anything harmful, while the other still went into the pocket. Grasping what was inside, he pulled it out, then showed it to the beast. A card. With S.H.I.E.L.D witten at the top with some sort of format, and, seal. Between, a phone number. After Fury showed it to the monster, he lowered it down, putting it on the chair.

"Call if you are interested in helping. Our phones are up all day, all night, seven days a week. No long distance fee either."

After explaining, Fury without another word, turned, heading over to the door in a calm pace. Alex removed his stare from the card, puttimg it on Fury in a still stern manner. Even more so when the gun and the shots were take up, to only be put back together and put in a holster, opening the door, he went off, closing it behind him.

Alex gaze did not leave the direction though. Right at the wooden thing that blocked the outside. Then he looked over his shoulder, and at his resting little sister. Then, over at the chair to where the card rested. S.H.I.E.L.D has pulled off many things. He knew this. Especially if they were under such cover. This war. Interested him, not so much worrying him.

Hm.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

He can make this work to his benefit.

[[ Ah, there, chapter finished. I know that it's short! But, next one will be better! I promise! And, I know there are some spelling errors. I try to fix them, I do, I even read over my story to make sure, so please try not to tell me. Again, I try. And, don't jump to to many conclusions so quickly. I promised that things will be explained, if it does not make scene then, in other chapters. Just give me some credit and time. Anyways, review! Tell me how this was to you, and, yeah. Keep pushing me for more chapters! ]]


End file.
